When You Think Nothing Can Go Wrong
by Elisabeth Potter
Summary: Sequel to 'It's Like A Dream Come True'. Five years have passed and Harry is starting his own life. He thinks nothing will ever go wrong again. How wrong he is. R&R !OOTP spoilers!
1. A New Beginning

A/N: READ 'It's Like A Dream Come True' FIRST!  
  
Chapter 1: A New Beginning  
  
"Oh, he's so cute!"  
  
"He looks like you, James."  
  
"Let me hold him."  
  
"No, I want to hold him."  
  
"Don't you think his daddy has a right to hold him first?"  
  
"Who cares about his daddy?"  
  
"Padfoot!"  
  
That was what was heard in a hospital on one sunny summer day. The Potter family had just gotten a new member and everybody was celebrating.  
  
"What's his name anyway?"  
  
"David."  
  
"Dipstick!" Sirius joked and earned himself a hid over his head from Harry.  
  
"Shut up, Scooby."  
  
"Good one, Harry." Lily giggled.  
  
"I want to hold him." Sirius whined.  
  
"If you don't shut up I'll tape your mouth with ducktape." James threatened.  
  
"All mighty ducktape." Remus commented.  
  
Ginny giggled and Harry freed the bundle-of-joy from her arms, holding his son carefully, but securely in his arms.  
  
The little boy had a bit of messy jet-black hair on his head and elegant hazel eyes looked straight into his father's emerald ones.  
  
Everybody in the room, meaning James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, looked at him. Ron rapped his arms around Hermione, who was starting to get a balloon-belly.  
  
"I can't believe I', a grandfather, when I really became a father just five years ago." James sighed.  
  
"Well, it happened, so get used to it." Harry smirked.  
  
"David Potter, it's such a cute name." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Well, actually it's David James Potter." Ginny smiled. (A/N: DJ Potter)  
  
"Why not David Sirius Potter?" Sirius asked.  
  
"They didn't want to traumatize the kid, and I warned you. Accio ducktape." James replied and taped Sirius mouth.  
  
"Mmm mm mmm mm!" (A/N: translation; Get it off me!)  
  
Hermione and Ginny giggled.  
  
"Serves you right, Padfoot." Remus smiled.  
  
Sirius mad a face in reply.  
  
Lily walked over to her son.  
  
"Can I hold him for a second, Harry?"  
  
"Sure." Harry smiled as he gave his son to Lily.  
  
David was passed around for the next hour and when he was returned back to his mother everybody began to leave until only Ginny and Harry were left.  
  
"Thank you, Harry, for giving me such a sweet son."  
  
"No, thank you, Gin, for giving ME such a sweet son and a family to love."  
  
"Silly."  
  
"Look who's talking."  
  
Ginny giggled.  
  
"I feel like nothing could go wrong ever again."  
  
"I know how you feel." Harry answered and gave her a kiss on her forehead.  
  
But things can always go wrong and he, as Harry James Potter, should have known that.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review. 


	2. Trouble Begins

Chapter 2: Troubles begin  
  
Harry took the crying baby form his cradle. Ginny was still sleeping, so he had to take care of their son.  
  
"I'm here, David. It's ok. What's wrong? You hungry or did you do a poo- poo?"  
  
David looked at his father with big eyes. Harry laughed.  
  
"You smell, so it's definitely a poo-poo."  
  
David giggled as Harry changed his diaper.  
  
"Will you stay still?"  
  
When Harry finally managed to put a clean diaper on, David looked like he was about to cry again.  
  
"What now? Hungry?"  
  
Tears began to spill out of the little boys eyes.  
  
Harry shook his head and took David to the kitchen and made him a bottle. David began to drink eagerly.  
  
Halfway through the bottle an owl swept in through the open window and dropped of 'The Daily Prophet'. Harry managed to pay him and feed David at the same time. One quick look at the front-page and he almost dropped his son. He looked at the headline again to see if he had read it right.  
  
'Mysterious disappearance of an employee of the Ministry of Magic.'  
  
Harry swallowed hard. Did he really dare to read what was in there? Did he really want to know? One thing was for sure, whatever was in there people would think he could fix it, just like he did with Voldemort. He decided he dared to read it, if he didn't he would hear about it anyway.  
  
'Percy Weasley, personal assistant of the Minister of Magic, has mysteriously disappeared. Nobody seems to know where he is. His wife Patricia will not give any comment. Percy had been notified of all activities in the Ministry. Some people there seem to think The Dark Lord has found a way to get back to live and took him to find for that information, others think Darth Eaters are the cause of this. The Minister will put a group of Aurors on the case. Head of this group will be Harry Potter, as soon as he gets back to work for parental leave. Let's hope this will be cleared up soon.'  
  
"Great, the paper knows I have a job even before I do." Harry muttered.  
  
"What kind of job, Har?" Ginny asked as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"You better sit down before you read this."  
  
Ginny read the article and paled. Percy may have never given in to his mistake and also never made up with his family, but that didn't mean his family didn't care.  
  
Harry hugged Ginny with one arm, David still in the other.  
  
"What are you going to do, Harry?"  
  
"I'm not going to run to the Ministry to take on this job, Gin. They might want that, but I'm still on parental leave, like they said in the paper, and I'm not going to leave you until that is over."  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"We should go to your parents, see how they are taking the news."  
  
Ginny nodded again.  
  
"You eat something, I'll dress David."  
  
"Thanks, Harry."  
  
Harry gave her a quick kiss and then went up to the nursery and took care of David, so he was ready for his trip the Burrow.  
  
~~~The Burrow~~~  
  
Harry and Ginny apparated into the living-room.  
  
"Harry! Ginny!"  
  
"Hi mom." Ginny replied as she hugged her mother.  
  
"Have you heard?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Yeah, we did." Harry said. "But it doesn't mean I'll be running back to the Ministry just because they want me to."  
  
"Are you really sure about that, Harry?" Ron asked, somehow he had had found it in his heart to forgiven Percy for that letter.  
  
"Look, I got a family who need me to and if I stay on parental leave, I can work out what to do, so I don't have to do it on the spot."  
  
"Smart."  
  
"That's called using your brain, Ron." Hermione giggled.  
  
Small smiles appeared on the other faces in the room. Every Weasley had came to the house as soon as they had read 'The Daily Prophet'.  
  
"What will you do first, Harry?" Charlie asked.  
  
"I think I'll go to Dumbledore and see if he knows about any dark activities lately."  
  
"Smart move." Billy complimented.  
  
"I'll sent someone to go to Patricia, see if she knows something that might be of help."  
  
"That's going to be tricky." Fred said.  
  
"That's why he'll let you do it." George joked.  
  
Then Molly noticed David in Harry's arms.  
  
"Oh, is that my grandson?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry smiled and handed Molly the small boy.  
  
"He's so cute!"  
  
After that all attention was on David, Percy forgotten for the time being.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	3. Beginning The Inquiry

Chapter 3: Beginning The Inquiry  
  
After a week of Aurors visiting, Harry being begged to come back early and many sleepless nights because of a wailing baby, Harry finally got back from parental leave.  
  
"Harry, finally. We began to think you were planning to become a houseman."  
  
"Very funny, Tonks."  
  
"She has a point. It was all over the newspapers you would lead this inquiry and you show up a week later."  
  
"Give him a rest." Sirius yelled. "He has got all right to stay away. He's not the Ministry's slave."  
  
"You definitely haven't got a family of your own." James grinned.  
  
"Does he still need to be protected by his father and godfather?" Tonks joked.  
  
"You better shut up, Nymphy." Sirius smirked.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Are you sure?" Sirius smirked even wider and draped an arm around Tonks shoulder.  
  
"Never use my first name, Black!"  
  
"I do what I want, since I'm a free-man."  
  
"Stop fighting, you could use that energy to tell me who's in my team. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were brother and sister." Harry shouted.  
  
Soft giggling and sniggering filled the room as Tonks and Sirius turned a light shade of red.  
  
"Well, you got those two on you team, Kingsley and me." James answered.  
  
"Wow, and I'm suppose to solve a mystery with so many people?" Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Currently looks that way." Sirius joked.  
  
"Whatever. Ok, listen closely I'm only going to say this once. Kingsley, you'll be looking inside the Ministry for clues. Tonks, you'll go to Patricia and see if she knows anything, maybe comfort her if necessary and you two will come with me to Hogwarts to see if Dumbledore noticed any dark activities."  
  
"Are we suppose to just show up at Hogwarts?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No stupid. I sent a letter to Dumbledore telling I was coming. I'm now waiting for the reply." Harry answered, hitting Sirius over the head.  
  
"That hurts."  
  
"Serves you right, Padfoot." James laughed.  
  
At that moment Fawkes appeared in the room carrying a letter. Harry took it and read it.  
  
"Ok, that's our clear. Move!"  
  
Kingsley left the room and the other four apparated to their destinations.  
  
~~~Hogwarts~~~  
  
"Ah, Harry, James, Sirius, welcome back to Hogwarts. The Headmaster is in his office waiting for you." McGonagall greeted. "Oh, and congratulations. What's his name?"  
  
"Thank you, professor, and his name is David." Harry replied.  
  
"David James Potter." James said proudly.  
  
McGonagall smiled and then left for her class.  
  
When they arrived at the Gargoyle, Sirius did a brilliant discovery.  
  
"We don't know the password."  
  
"Correction, you don't know the password." Harry smiled. "Hot chocolate."  
  
"How come you know it?" Sirius whined.  
  
"You still act like you are a teenager." James joked.  
  
"That doesn't tell me why Harry knew the password."  
  
"It's simple. Dumbledore told him. You could figure out we didn't have the password, is it to much for your brains to figure that out to?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Harry shook his head and knocked on Dumbledore's door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hello, Albus. Please excuse these two, I don't even know why I brought them with me, but hey, maybe Sirius will learn how to use his brain and be of some help." Harry greeted.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Hello Harry, nice to see you again. Congratulations with your son and don't worry I won't mind those two." Dumbledore greeted as he stood up from his chair behind his desk.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Shut up, Sirius, or I'll get that ducktape out again." James warned. "Hello headmaster."  
  
"Hello to you too, James, and of course to you too Sirius. Please take a seat and I'll see if I can help you."  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	4. All Options Are Open

Chapter 4: All Options Are Open  
  
"Ok, Tonks, what did you find out?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, Patricia says she knows nothing, but I get the feeling she's lying."  
  
"What about, you, Kingsley?"  
  
"This is going to be funny. Percy indeed knew a lot of Ministery secret's, but he also had an affaire with some girl, though nobody knows who. I think he just ran off with that girl."  
  
Sirius sniggered.  
  
"Ok, let's keep that theorie in mind. Now, Dumbledore told us there's just a bit more Dark activity than normal, but not alarmingly more."  
  
"But Youknowwho was back and it took a year to detect his activities, so that doesn't say anything." Tonks commented.  
  
"Exactly, so at this point we'll have to keep our options open."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Harry apparated in the livingroom.  
  
"How was your day, Har?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Fine. Albus sents his regards."  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
"Been to Hogwarts, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to see if he got any clues on what happened to Percy." Harry replied.  
  
Ginny's face fell and Harry wrapped her in his arms.  
  
"Where's David?" Harry tried to get her mind of Percy.  
  
Ginny pointed to the box in the corner next to the couch. Harry walked over and looked at the sleeping baby.  
  
"Has he been nice to you?"  
  
"No." Ginny giggled.  
  
David opened his eyes, twisted his face and soon the nouses of his parents smelled something that made them swqueeze their nouses shut.  
  
"David." Ginny whinned.  
  
"Shall I change him, Gin?"  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
Harry took David up to the nursery and decided that he could give the boy a bath while he was at it.  
  
~~~Half an hour later~~~  
  
Harry came back down with an extreamly, almost overly(A/N: If it isn't a word, it is now.), happy baby in his arms. Ginny couldn't help but laugh at the sight of them.  
  
"Having fun, sweatheart?" Harry asked.  
  
"You bet."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and sat down an the couch.  
  
"Got any news on Percy?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, there is some more activitie of the Dark site, but it seems Percy had an affair and some think he ran away with that girl." Harry answered truthfully.  
  
Ginny looked as if she was about to cry.  
  
"Come here." Harry said, holding out an arm for her.  
  
Ginny dropped down next to him and Harry wrapped that free arm around her. David let out a giggle and Ginny laughed, stealing her son away from his father.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll pay for that."  
  
"I'd like to see you try."  
  
"You just wait." Harry grinned and gave his wife a small kiss. "Shall I make dinner?"  
  
"Sure, but don't poison it." Ginny answered, cuddling her baby boy.  
  
"I wouldn't dare."  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. I'll update as soon as possible 


	5. A New Dark Lord

Chapter 5: A New Dark Lord  
  
A week had passed and there was still no sign of Percy or what could have happened to him.  
  
Harry was sitting in his boot, just thinking about an explanation when James walked in.  
  
"Hey dad."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What brings you here?"  
  
"This letter just arrived for you." James answered and handed Harry an envelope.  
  
Harry took it and opened it so he could read the letter that was inside.  
  
'Harry J. Potter,  
  
You have been able to defeat the almighty Dark Lord, but are you capable to pole that some trick again with a new one? You have been warned. You'd better watch your back.  
  
D.M.'  
  
"Something wrong, Har?"  
  
Harry smiled and handed James the letter.  
  
"As you can see, there is another Dark Lord that joint my fan-club."  
  
James looked shocked.  
  
"Relax dad, I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"D.M., dad, D.M. Who do we know with the initials D.M.?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Draco Malfoy and you can't really say I'm scared of him."  
  
James grinned.  
  
"That's my boy."  
  
"I'm going to inform our dearest Fudge about this, coming?"  
  
"Sure, this could be fun."  
  
Harry stood up and walked out of his boot, James right behind him.  
  
"So, how's David."  
  
"He's fine, but he should learn to sleep though the night. Every morning at two o'clock he begins to scream and of course we can't get back to sleep afterwards."  
  
"Be glad, your mother and I had the same problem, only you decided one o'clock was the best time to wake us up."  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Now why don't I feel the least bit sorry for you?"  
  
"What's up?" A voice behind them called.  
  
"Nothing much, you can't talk about it. We were just discussing how wonderful a baby can be at night. Oh and we're on out way to bug Fudge with the news of a new Dark Lord; D.M." Harry answered.  
  
"I'm coming with you, I wanna see Fudge face when you tell him."  
  
"That's why I joint him." James laughed.  
  
"Hey Harry, I've been thinking." Sirius started.  
  
"Hell froze over." James muttered.  
  
"Why weren't Arthur and Molly in hospital the day David was bron?"  
  
"They had to baby-sit Elsa."  
  
"Who?" Sirius looked confused.  
  
"Bill and Fleur's two year old daughter. They didn't want to take her to hospital, because she's showing magic." Harry explained.  
  
"Oh, that kid."  
  
By this time they reached the elevators and Harry pushed the button down. Soon they could enter and Sirius pushed the button with a 9 on it. Within minutes they found themselves in front of a door labelled; 'Cornelius O. Fudge'. Harry raised his arm and knocked.  
  
"Enter."  
  
James opened the door for Harry.  
  
"Ah, Mr Potter. How is our investigation?"  
  
"Fine, sir, but that's not the reason we're here." Harry answered.  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"Well, I just received this letter." Harry handed Fudge the piece of parchment.  
  
Fudge scanned the parchment and turned pale.  
  
"A new Dark Lord? How? When? Who?"  
  
"I have my suspicions."  
  
"What am I going to tell the public?"  
  
"As soon as I have a name, I'm willing to tell the world for you. It's a bit more comforting if I tell them, because I 'killed' Voldemort."  
  
Fudge flinched when Harry said Voldemort.  
  
"Oh, come on, Fudge. It's just a name." Sirius sniggered.  
  
"I could suspend you, Black." Fudge snapped.  
  
"And I could refuse to take care of our new Dark Lord." Harry said lazily.  
  
Fudge clubbed and dismissed them. After the closed the door they could hear Fudge panic.  
  
"A new Dark Lord? The world is coming to an end."  
  
The three sniggered and walked back to Auror Head Quarters.  
  
"Thanks for sticking up for me, Har."  
  
"Hey, that's what godsons are for and I love bugging Fudge. I still like to know how he became Minister and why he hasn't been overthrown yet."  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.  
  
I'm back online! 


	6. The War Begins

Chapter 6: The War Begins  
  
It was Friday and Harry sat in his boot going through some paperwork when Tonks entered.  
  
"Letter for you, Harry." She smiled.  
  
Harry took it from her and began to read.  
  
'Harry Potter,  
  
This is your last warning. Surrender now or suffer the consequences.  
  
Docaf Moraly'  
  
He pulled out a piece of parchment and copied the name, then he took his wand and tapped the parchment.  
  
"Show me." He muttered.  
  
The letter began to shift and formed a new name: 'Draco Malfoy'.  
  
"Thought so."  
  
He pulled out a new piece of parchment and took his quill again. He wrote two simple words, put the parchment in an envelope, sealed it and handed it to Tonks.  
  
"Could you owl this for me? Oh, and tell the others to come in here."  
  
"Sure."  
  
~~~Not much later in a dark room far away~~~  
  
An owl flew into the room and landed next to a chair. A cloaked man took the envelope and the owl flew away. The man opened the envelope and took out the piece of parchment. After reading the note he scowled and stalked out of the room.  
  
He entered a new and lighter room, filled with more cloaked figures. They all shifted their attention to him the moment he entered.  
  
"Never, in my whole life, have I been this insulted. We will attack tomorrow at sunrise. They won't know what hit them. Now leave and prepare."  
  
The figures disapparated and he left the room again, leaving the piece of parchment behind.  
  
Anyone who saw it would be able to read the two words without having to pick up the parchment. Two words in the neat handwriting of Harry Potter, two words that started a new war, two words that insulted a not-so-great wizard very deeply, two legendary words; 'Bite me'.  
  
A/N: I know this is a very short chapter, but continuing would ruin the clue.  
  
My finals are getting very close, so I won't be able to write a lot, but I will the moment I get the chance. Please, do not kill me.  
  
I hope you liked it. Please review. 


End file.
